Beast boy VS The Man!
by Dark Caster
Summary: Beast boy defends the Titans cancellation Bad humour cause I suck at it Read please flames welcome.


-1**I don't own the Teen Titans or the opinions of the corporations that own them so you can't sue me….Ha-Ha. This is purely fictional and for the reader's amusement. Thank you.**

Beast boy sat in a cold metal chair front of a group behind a large table the figures were cloaked in shadows their silhouettes showed their positions. The green boy swallowed nervously. One of the five figures lifted up a file and examined the contents of the folder and cleared their throat.

"Beast boy was it?" The figure spoke almost soullessly. Beast boy nodded. "You have come here for our reasons for ending the series called the Teen Titans."

"Yea, we have got many fan letters and they believe you have done something wrong." Beast boy explained to the board of individuals in front of him.

"Yes we have also received those letters thanks to your friend Cyborg who couldn't be here to help defend your case." Another figure commented.

"Yea he is getting his yearly maintenance." Beast boy said scratching the back of his head.

"Then where is your other team mates?" The same figure asked.

"Raven I not a very good people person so she thought that her appearance would hurt more than help. Starfire is having a alien festival dealing with closets and some strange puddings. Cyborg is getting cleaned as I said earlier and Robin is being obsessive over some villain and when he gets in those moods it's nearly impossible to get him out of his room." Beast boy explained getting nods from the panel.

"You were the jokester of the group why do you think that you are the best to plead the case that decides the jobs of your friends." A large man spoke out of the five.

"Well I was one of the main characters of the show and well I was the only one that wasn't busy or smart enough to run when we set up this meeting." Beast boy laughed sheepishly.

"We just took a different turn in the company that is why you were cancelled." a Woman explained getting a black look from the green boy.

"So you don't want to have a action packed cartoon with morals and a cool sexy green boy. Instead you want… what did you replace us with?" Beast boy asked.

"We from YTV replaced you for some crappy shows that we cancelled within a few weeks." The man on the end said with a Canadian accent.

"The Cartoon network did the same as YTV but with more original shows." The man beside the YTV person said.

"I'm a electronic designer for your games. If the networks cancelled your series then that means bad news for us." The fat man said.

"We at the WB just needed a change so we cancelled your show." The woman said trying to sound concerned.

"I work in the comic industry and well our older fans didn't like you but the younger kids liked your "Go" version of your book but we have been discussing cancelling that." The robotic sounding person commented.

"You guys are just really greedy aren't you." Beast boy blurted out getting a gasp from the WB representative. "You all don't care if we can be a good source of entertainment or that we have morals. You are just heartless corporations. You guys suck." Beast boy pouted crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"We are not heartless…" The figures started to defend themselves but Beast boy cut them off.

"Then what are you? Destroyer of dreams? Hope? I'm betting that some kids out there wanted to grow up to be like us and you guys and gals ruined it. Didn't you ever idolize someone?" Beast boy said grabbing a American flag from nowhere and started to wave it slowly.

The figures started to cry at this show of defiance. The YTV figure shrugged his shoulders getting a glare from Beast boy.

"Dude why aren't you crying like the others?"

"I'm Canadian, you may think we are all nice and polite you're wrong buddy eh." The man defended himself. "I do agree with you but technically my station hasn't taken your show completely off the air it is on Saturday mornings still."

Beast boy growled in anger. "Dude you guys still ruined the same things. We shall fight until we get back on the air… or the fanatic shippers will hunt you all down and probably eat your brains like blood thirsty zombies."

"We will take that chance." the figures all agreed.

"Oh well hope you write your wills." Beast boy said backing towards the door, he suddenly opened the door and screamed outside. "These guys were the one you cancelled the Teen Titans feast my zombie servants."

Hundreds of children, teenagers, new comic fans, fan fiction writers, and nerds charged through the door swarming the five. Their screams where drowned out by Beast boy closing the door, and putting a Do not disturb sign on the handle the green boy walked out of the office building whistling the Teen Titan's theme song.

**The End.**

This is a satire the corporations that I used please do not take this seriously I'm just joking around for all of us comic fans, nerds, fan fiction writers etc etc at your expense. I could make fun of G. W. Bush but that's too easy.


End file.
